It is now common for an antenna arrangement to comprise a printed wiring board (PWB) on which are mounted an antenna element and connected radio frequency components that enable reception and/or transmission using the antenna element.
The antenna element and the radio frequency components can occupy a significant volume adjacent the PWB. This constraint may affect which other components may be positioned on or adjacent the PWB and may consequently affect the functionality of the radio communication apparatus.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved antenna arrangement.